Potential Stories and Early versions
by Ryuukah
Summary: A variety of ideas I'm playing with (both crossovers and single fandom stories) that may or may not turn into full stories at some point. Will contain a variety of fandoms, not just Harry Potter and Servamp, but also Noblesse and others.
1. Chapter 1 - Harry Potter and Servamp

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Sleepy Ash_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Prolog_**

Sleepy Ash, or 'Harry', as his most recent name was, was currently in the body of a 15-month-old toddler, and was dressed in a red cat-onesie as he stood in his crib. The room was dark, expect for the nightlight and the light coming from the open bedroom door. His mother had put him to bed at the same time as always, but there was a growing dread in his stomach that was keeping him awake. Something bad was going to happen tonight. He had tried telling his parents earlier, but, though his thoughts were clear in his mind, there was a disconnection between his thoughts and his physical ability to actually speak those words; so, of course, the only thing that comes out of his mouth was baby-babble. Then again, his parents might not have taken him seriously even if he _could_ talk; the house they were in was hidden by the Fidelious Charm.

However, paranoia and fear was a dangerous combination that caused people to make terrible mistakes, more often than not, and his parents had already switched Secret Keeper once after the Fidelious was cast. From what he had overheard, the original Secret Keeper was apparently too obvious of a choice, and his parents were too paranoid to trust him. They switched to a more 'unexpected' person; one Harry didn't like at all. There was a foul taint around that man, but no matter what Harry did to try and tell someone, they never picked up on it. He'd thrown tantrums, he'd cried, he'd screamed; things he didn't normally do, given his centuries old mind, but nothing he did made the 'adults' realize that something was wrong.

Now, he could feel the conclusion rearing its head, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He'd not regained any of his powers as of yet, though he could feel his magic rushing just beneath his skin, and running through his veins. He had no control; no way to protect himself, little along his parents, and that scared him.

**o0o**

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he was awoken by a commotion downstairs, and he could hear his father yelling. His mother came running up the stairs, and through the door, and he could smell her fear. She grabbed him and ran to the door only to slam on the brakes, and instead slammed the door shut. Someone was in their house. He could feel his mother's heartbeat going crazy before she dropped him back in his crib, saying a prayer. The door shattered and his mother turned to face the intruder, shielding her son with her body.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

Harry felt something snap within him as he heard his mother's desperate pleas. She was sacrificing herself for him, her magic reacting to her words, trying to bind the intruder to whatever word or action he would take as a result of her begging. She knew she was dying and her magic responded in kind; to protect _him_.

"This is my last warning." The intruder spoke. "Step aside, you silly girl."

Harry felt his magic pulse, but he couldn't make it move. He knew his father had to be dead for the intruder to have reached this far into the house.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything..." His mother begged.

His magic wouldn't move; he _couldn't_ make it move.

The intruder lifted his wand.

_"__Move. Move. Do something! Move!"_ Sleepy Ash commanded his magic, but it wouldn't budge.

His mother screamed, the deadly green light striking her square in the chest, and her body fell to the floor.

"MAMA!"

His magic exploded.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


	2. Chapter 2 - Noblesse

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Spiritwolf_**

_An early version prolog that was reworked into Scarlet Witch_

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Prolog_**

The first thing she registered was the warmth. Then, she realized she was lying on the ground, and there was a chill in the air, indicating it was late at night. The thing that was keeping her warm, was fur; an animal was lying next to her. There was a strange tingling sensation in her back… right where… The memory hit her like a runaway horse cart, and she shot up as she remembered the arrow that had struck her, but, when she examined herself, she found no wound, just dried blood sticking to her shirt, and a hole in the fabric where the wound should've been. The area was tender, but otherwise there was nothing to indicate that she had been wounded at all. She startled as the animal next to her sat up and whined at her; translating in her head as 'are you ok?'.

She stared; the animal was a large, grey wolf, nearly twice as large as a normal wolf, with a scar on the side of his muzzle. "Did…did you just talk?" She asked.

The wolf tilted his head. §I did.§ He said. §And you understood me.§

She was confused. Her ears had heard no words, just growls and huffs, but, in her mind, she knew what the sounds meant. "How can I understand you?" She asked more to herself than anything else, but the wolf answered her anyway.

§You have the blood of a werewolf, Little One.§ He said. §But you also have the blood of a human.§

"A… A Werewolf… that can't be!" She insisted.

§You would be dead, if you didn't.§ The wolf told her. §It appears your wolf-blood has awakened, which is extraordinary. Half-breeds don't usually develop any abilities until they are well into their 50s, if they live that long.§ The wolf studied her curiously. §You also have the scent of a werewolf on you, meaning you've been in close proximity to one for long enough for their scent to permanently linger on you. Their aura must have accelerated your development, enough for your wolf-blood to trigger when you needed it the most.§

"I…" She started but stopped herself, looking away. Her eyes widened as she finally noticed the state of her surroundings. It was a war-zone, nothing was left, just the scorched and destroyed remains of what was once a beautiful forest. The only thing left untouched, was a small circle in which she and the wolf were sitting. "What… happened here?" She asked terrified. Then, a thought hit her. "AHJUSSI!" She shot to her feet and yelled, but her legs failed her and she collapsed onto the wolf's back.

§Careful.§ he said. §You're not strong enough to move yet.§

"But, my uncle…." She was determined to stand, but her body wouldn't listen. "I need to find him."

The wolf looked at her, and remembered the battle he had witnessed. §Once you've regained your strength, we will look together, but I fear your uncle is half responsible for the damage you see.§

She gasped in shock. "What do you mean?!" She asked.

§When I protected you from the blast, it was because I could sense that your soul was still in your body, though your heart was not beating.§ The wolf started. §Werewolves are prone to rage; losing themselves to their instincts, and the desire to hunt and kill those who have harmed their loved ones. If your uncle is the wolf I witnessed, your 'death would very much have been the trigger to his fury.§

She looked around. "…Who was he fighting?" She asked.

§A Noble. A man with short black hair.§

She recognized that description. _"Raizel?"_ She thought. She then turned to the wolf. "What's a Nobel? Assuming you're not talking about a human."

§Nobles are ancient and powerful creatures.§ The wolf explained. §They are protectors of the human race, so, if your uncle became a threat to them due to his rage…§

_"Raizel would have tried to stop him." _ She concluded. "What happened to them?"

§Given their power, it is possible that they both may have succumbed to their injuries.§ The wolf said. §And given the lack of a massacre… I fear your uncle may have been defeated.§

She slumped, finally allowing her body to go limp. _"What do I do now?"_ She thought.

The wolf gently settled down with the girl still slumped over his back. §May I ask your name?§ He asked.

"Ashleen." She said. "And you?"

§I don't have a name.§ The wolf said. §But, if you want, you can give me one.§

Ashleen looked at him. "You're staying?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

§I am.§ The wolf said. §Someone will need to teach you how to be a wolf, and, since you're likely to be killed if another werewolf finds out about your existence, that leaves me.§ He nudged her cheek with his muzzle.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reincarnated as a Slime

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_When the Master of Death becomes a Slime_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Prolog_**

_(First Person POV)_

How long has it been? I wonder.

I've lived so many lives by now that I'm no longer sure of the number, and I've long since lost track of where it all began. I've lived in countless worlds, countless alternates of those worlds, displayed countless of personalities, gained countless of different abilities, and learned countless amounts of magic. I've met, befriended, and fallen in love with countless people; hell, I've even dated myself a few times. I've spent the majority of my lives without any memories of my other lives, and, as a result, I've interacted with myself in a variety of ways. I've gotten used to the thought of living multiple lives in the exact same time and space **(AN 1) **and, though the concept greatly confused me in the beginning, I've gotten used to the weird realization that hits me when I regain my memories in-between lives.

Most of the lives I lived, have been pleasant, even happy, but I'm never satisfied once I become 'myself' again. It's like the real me is broken. I've never lived the same life twice, not even when I'm in the same world, living as the same person; I always divert and do different things. In the end, with all my memories intact, I never feel as if I belonged. I had no desire to go back. I had no desire to reconnect with the people I got to know. As heartless as that sounds, it's the truth. I can never relive the same life twice without something changing; even if I don't do anything different, it's never the same. Something always goes wrong, and the happiness I tried to relive was always destroyed. As a result, I've stopped trying to look back at what I lost. I have no home, no family… except Death, my forever faithful, inescapable servant who never fails to greet me when a life comes to its end.

I've played so many roles; hero, villain, savior, bringer of apocalypse, even the apathetic bystander who cares nothing for the fate of the world. I've been loved, hated, feared, worshiped. Still, I persevered, living life after life, hoping, and longing, for a place to belong. A place my true self could be happy. A place where I have a purpose. A place where my true power doesn't ruin everything. A place that can keep my attention, and where I can be challenged. So far, I've never lived a life where I didn't feel the need to seal certain parts of my power; instead refusing to use any knowledge or abilities I didn't gain in the world I was in at the time. But, that just left me feeling incomplete, even unwelcome at times. I wanted a change; a chance to be able to use all of my power, to finally know my own limits. I wanted to be challenged while at my very best. But, the more lives I lived, the more knowledge and power I gained, the more impossible that desire seemed to get. Still, the more impossible my wish seemed to get, the more I wanted it. I wanted it so badly that, when Death came to me, stating that he had arranged an incarnation that would surely fulfill my wish, I accepted with absolutely no hesitation.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

The first thing I registered, after gaining consciousness, was the lack of senses. I've been reborn many times, but never before have I experienced this. I have been both human, and non-human; I've been birthed, and I've hatched, but this is different. I can't feel any limbs, and my physical perception is significantly restricted. I tried to move, only to be surprised by a strange wiggling sensation that rippled through by entire body. It felt as if I'm made of Jell-O or something… wait…

No…

It can't be…

Surely Death didn't…

I concentrate. Good, I can still use my awareness to sense energy around me… wait, these particles are… they are neither magical or spiritual, but some form of hybrid of the two that I've never encountered before… which means, I'm in a world I've never been before; I have no knowledge of this world. Shaking my head, sort of, I continue examining the flow of energy around me, giving me a sense of 'seeing'.

**/Acquiring Extra Skill: Magic Perception… Success./** A familiar female voice startled me. **/Activating Skill./**

My perception of the world around me becomes clear. I'm in a cave, the bed of grass and flowers indicate I'm about the size of a small cat… and my appearance… round and gelatinous, as I suspected…

The realization hits me like a piano falling from above.

_"I'M A FUCKING SLIME!?"_

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Author's Notes_**

**1) **I took a bit of a different approach to the reincarnation 'rules' in this story than I did in Chosen Ones. Not really sure how it will turn out, but it works for the initial idea so we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4 - Harry Potter and Noblesse

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Noblesse Reawakening_**

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Prolog_**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was now 27 years old and lived far away from the British Isles. Having defeated Voldemort at the age of 14, and sat his OWLs the following summer at the Ministry of Magic, he had left the wizard world behind, changed his name, and severed nearly all ties to his old life. He still kept in touch with the few friends he had made, but most magic-people were quite miffed with him, and couldn't understand why he had no desire to stay. To Harry, the list of reasons to leave was quite long, however. Beginning with the fact that he had no desire to cater to a people that put their own lives on the shoulders of a single child, yet they turned their backs on said child at the drop of a hat. Furthermore, wizards had a distinct lack of common sense, and a twisted view on good and evil that made equally less sense.

Harry had grown up isolated from the wizard world, and only learned later on that a single man had planned his life to a very early end. Harry was an orphan, having lost his parents at a very young age, then credited to have defeated the same man that murdered them, and ending a war in the process. Harry had grown up with magic-hating relatives; his mother's sister and her family, which had nearly lost him his life. His aunt, Petunia, was verbally abusive, and would smack him over the head with a frying pan whenever he failed at cooking; being treated like a slave was apparently how he 'earned his keep' in that house. His uncle Vernon, was physically abusive, and he had a temper that he took out on Harry for every little reason he saw fit. His cousin, Dudley, took after his parents, and would gather his group of friends to play 'Harry Hunting', in which, if Harry was caught, he would be beaten up. Harry also got the blame for all the misdeeds his cousin and his gang did, earning Harry a very bad reputation.

Harry later learned that he was deliberately raised like this, so that he would believe his own life to be worthless, hence willing to sacrifice himself for 'the Greater Good'. Friends of his parents were ordered to stay away from him, for that same reason, and the manipulation just kept going. That plan went out the window when Harry was eight, however; Vernon had come home with a full blown temper, and Harry had nearly been beaten to death. Harry still didn't know what had triggered the man's anger, but that near-death experience had reawakened an ancient force within him, and, from that day on, his relatives never bothered him again. Cadis Etrama di Raizel was no man to be trifled with, not even in the body of a child, and, while he had never harmed them, his relatives came to regret the way they had treated him.

Three years later, Harry was reintroduced to the wizard world, and to the fame of being the only person to ever having survived the infamous 'Killing Curse'. People he had never heard of, had read all kinds of made up stories about him for years, and many were left confused when their image of him proved to be as false as they come. The fact that he only spoke when he saw it necessary, was off-putting and confusing, especially when, the few times he did speak, he never said what they expected him to. Harry also learned that, while everyone had been told that he looked like his father, though he had his mother's eyes, he actually looked more like his mother, with his father's hair-color. His hair was straight, not at all like the messy bird's nest that his father had, though his eyes were indeed just as bright as his mother's. His scar, described as a fresh-looking lightning bolt, was faded to the point where it was nearly invisible. The soul-fragment that had once occupied it, was long gone.

Harry didn't like the pushy red-haired boy he had met on the train, and he liked the boy even less when he made a girl cry, ultimately resulting in her being attacked by a troll. Harry had skipped the Halloween Feast to keep her company, even if she told him she didn't want his help. Though, she had eventually come out from the toilet stall she had hidden in, and sat with him on the floor, thanking him for being there, even if he didn't say anything. Harry had liked Hermione; she may have been on his case for staring blankly out the windows in classes, but she had grown on him. She had cornered him after class and dragged him to the library to force him to study, then taken it upon herself to explain everything to him, then ordered him to come to the library to study with her every day, but, despite her bossy, know-it-all attitude, she had continued talking to him, and he had gotten to know her when she _wasn't_ in full-blown student-mode. She saw him as Harry – the weird quiet boy – not as the boy-who-lived, and she had cried in happiness when his first words to her were a confirmation that she was, indeed, his friend.

Hermione was the first person he told about his past life; after seeing his power against the troll, she kept his secret by telling the teachers that they had never encountered the troll at all; ultimately making the staff believe the troll had merely been a prank. Hermione had told enough of the truth to make a very believable story, and the red-haired boy, Ron, had gotten detention for bullying. She also never left Harry's side after that, and continued trying to get him to talk more, though she never forced him. She knew he was listening, and that was enough for her. She also knew he would never lie to her, so, when the matter of the third floor came up, she listened when he told her the Philosopher's Stone was a fake. He had been there when the stone was removed from Gringotts, and he had felt no power radiating off whatever it was that had actually been in the vault. Furthermore, Headmaster Dumbledore was no idiot, and would likely make it impossible for anyone to steal it, even if it had been the real deal. Respect for authority aside, Hermione would normally be the one arguing to stay out of the matter, and let the adult take care of it, and she did not appreciate the sudden and uncharacteristic need to 'save' the stone, especially when she realized her need was to get _Harry_ to save the stone.

Harry had watched her talking to herself when she got to the conclusion that she was being manipulated, and he could practically see the how the sense of betrayal crushed her 'adults are always right'-ideal. She had been in denial at first, insisting it was another student wanting them to get into trouble, but that all came to an end when Harry revealed that Professor Quirrel was possessed, and the wards around the castle would've informed the Headmaster, who was doing nothing. At the end of the year, Hermione nearly had a panic attack when she learned the headmaster had left the castle, only to be furious to learn it was just another spell. At the House Cup Ceremony, Hermione's last sliver of denial was stomped when she noticed the way the headmaster looked at Harry throughout the Feast. It was a look she would never forget, and she became determined to keep Harry alive from that point on. As the years went by, Hermione was the one to unravel the conspiracy surrounding his life, and, in the end, she followed Harry's lead, and left.

In Second Year, Harry sensed the other soul-fragment before the Hogwarts Express had even left Kings Cross Station. He later tracked down its location, then had Hermione collect it, as he couldn't get it himself. He had destroyed the diary in a secret room on the seventh floor, where, the previous year, the two had discovered yet another fragment. This was also the year they had met Luna, an odd little Seer whom had recognized Harry for who, and what, he was, and became a good friend. Unfortunately, they had also met Ginny, another redhead, and BWL-fangirl whom kept insisting Harry should act the way she expected him to. She wouldn't accept that Harry wasn't interested in Quidditch, or that he wasn't even a Gryffindor for that matter. She was also very jealous of Luna, for being in the same house as him, but aside from this, the remainder of the year was quiet, except for Harry turning out to be a Parselmouth, causing all kinds of rumors to fly, though that mostly died down by the end of the year, while the headmaster just seemed more confused than ever.

That following summer, Hermione was the first to inform Harry of the escape of Sirius Black, and the first to discover he was Harry's sworn Godfather, something that, in turn, proved the man was actually innocent of the crimes he was thrown into Azkaban for. Magical Vows were dangerous things, and the Vows sworn by a Godparent were deadly if broken. As such, when Harry encounter the man, in the form of a black dog, he invited his Godfather inside for a talk. Then, though the man didn't like it, Sirius stayed with Hermione's family until Harry could arrange for a proper trial, and a good lawyer. Sirius was a free man by the end of the calendar year, just in time for Christmas, meanwhile Harry had to deal with another so-called 'family friend' while at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, a werewolf, had no idea of his true power, and Harry was not happy with how the man kept trying to suppress his wolf. He also didn't like how the man had not told him of his relationship with his parents, upon orders of the headmaster, but the man's tune changed when Harry visited him during a Full Moon, out in the Shrieking Shack. Being 'Awakened' by Harry, Remus had gotten a taste of what a true werewolf was, and the man had since dedicated his life to teaching other werewolves the same.

For Harry, awakening Remus had also confirmed a very important difference between his current life and his past life. While his past life was living on a limited Life Force, using up his life as he used his power, he no longer felt that drain as Harry. He could feel his life replenishing, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Hermione and Luna both believed it was the fact that he was a wizard in this life, and that he was able to absorb ambient magic in the environment to replenish what he had used. Hermione suspected that he would still damage himself from the inside if he used too much power at once, but that theory remained unconfirmed to this day. Either way he was grateful to have that burden off his shoulders.

During the remaining school year, Sirius returned to his childhood home and found a fourth soul fragment, along with the discovery that his brother had died betraying the Dark Lord. Acting on a hunch, Sirius had then sent a letter to Gringotts, resulting in a fifth fragment being discovered and consequently destroyed. In the following fourth school year, Hogwarts played host to two other magic schools as the Triwizard Tournament was being held. Hermione, acting on a hunch that Harry may be entered against his will, ultimately prevented just that from happening, and they could see the reaction of both the headmaster and the new DADA professor when only three champions where chosen. At the end of the year though, Harry was kidnapped; sent to a graveyard in a place called Little Hangleton. There, the Dark Lord, had been waiting for him, but stood little chance against the Noblesse. Harry destroyed the homunculus that inhabited the Dark Lord's spirit and incapacitated the man who had framed Sirius for betraying his parents. Then, Harry had sensed the last fragment in a nearby forest, in a hidden house filled with traps. Destroying the fragment, Harry returned to Hogwarts and to his worried friends.

At the end of the year, Harry paid a visit to the headmaster, confronted him about his plan, and supplying him with the destroyed remains of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, and informed the man that the one inside his scar was also gone, something that was confirmed by the man's phoenix. Dumbledore could do nothing but stare in shock as his whole plan was unraveled before his eyes, and he had no choice but to accept the fact that his actions had driven the boy-who-lived to leave. Harry informed him that he would be sitting his OWLs a year early, and would never step foot in the wizard world again, after that. That following summer, Harry sat his exam at the Ministry, as the last member of an Ancient and Noble House, then shocked everyone as he sold or gave away everything he owned in the wizard world, transferring his money to a mundane bank account, and then disappeared.

Hermione and her family, along with Remus and Sirius, then helped Harry catch up with his mundane education before he and Sirius moved to South Korea, where Harry enrolled in Ye Ran High School. Harry had been shocked to learn his past life's servant had, in fact, build the same school that Harry had chosen to enroll in, and was acting as the Chairman and Principal. However, ultimately, Harry chose not to approach the man. The following year, Hermione also left after taking her OWLs, and continued her mundane schooling in the same school as Harry. Luna followed another year later, and Remus moved in with Harry and Sirius once Luna was out of Britain.

Then, when Harry graduated, he then chose to return to Ye Ran as a teacher, where he has worked ever since.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fairy Tail and Harry Potter

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Finding Family_**

_Very old idea_

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_-Started out as a FT x HP Crossover_

_-Takes place after Sirius Death and after FT was disbanded_

_-First meeting_

_-Good Dumbledore_

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Chapter One – Disbanded _**

It was official. Fairy Tail was no more. Disbanded.

Gray Fullbuster was at a loss. The only thing certain about his future was that his rent was paid throughout the month, so he still had a few weeks before he had to decide what to do with himself. The problem was that he had absolutely no idea what to do. Joining another guild didn't feel right to him, and he most certainly wasn't moving in with Juvia, no matter how many times she suggested it. Most of his old guild-members had left town already, the girls had left rather quickly due to the high rent at Fairy Hills, which they could no longer pay easily. The only girl he knew was still around was Wendy.

His thoughts then turned to Natsu, and wondered how the pinkette would handle the disbandment. Natsu would probably be even more lost, if Gray was to be honest. He hadn't seen the boy for a few days either, in fact, the last time he had seen him; he appeared to be stocking up for something. Natsu hadn't looked that well actually, now that Gray was thinking about it. Natsu had looked… nervous?... scared? Gray wasn't sure; he rarely saw the Dragon Slayer being anything but confident. At the time, Gray had shrugged it off as stress due to the disbandment. Now Gray wasn't so sure, and he was feeling a bit worried. A visit wouldn't hurt.

Making up his mind, he made his way to Natsu's house, and got even more worried when he noticed how quiet it was. Natsu and 'quiet' just didn't seem to go together. When he knocked on the door he was surprised to see Wendy opening the door.

"Gray-san, good evening." She greeted him.

"Likewise." He said still surprised. "What are you doing here? Is Natsu sick?"

Wendy nodded. "Would you like to see him?" She asked.

Gray nodded and she let him in. He walked inside and found Natsu lying on a futon, half on his stomach, in front of a fireplace, with a pillow over his head and a thermometer in his mouth; he looked awful.

"Oi, you okay?" Gray asked and received an unintelligible mumble in return.

Wendy motioned for Natsu to hand her the thermometer, which he did, and took note of the temperature and wrote it down.

"Your temperature had dropped another two degrees." She told him and Natsu groaned and struggled to sit up, swaying a bit as he did. "I'll get you some water." Wendy offered and walked into the kitchen.

Gray had no idea what was going on with his friend, and sat down next to him, putting an arm over Natsu's shoulders to offer some comfort. The fact that Natsu leaned into him, told him that the pinkette was likely feeling worse than he looked. Wendy smiled at them as she returned with a glass of water which she handed to Natsu.

"What's wrong with him? How long has he been like this?" Gray asked her. Natsu was significantly colder than he should be.

"Two days." She answered. "It'll last a week, but he'll be gradually better over the next few days. And there's not really anything _wrong_ with him, just… it's part of a Dragon Slayer's reproduction process."

Gray was even more confused than ever. "What?" He asked.

"He's going through his First Heat." Wendy explained.

**o000o**

Later that night, while Natsu slept somewhat peacefully, Wendy and Gray were talking while sitting on the couch. Happy was with Carla in a small apartment Wendy was renting, and would be staying there until Natsu got better. Gray had asked why Natsu was so sick, and Wendy had explained that the 'First Heat' was said to be absolutely terrible, though the symptoms varied from species to species. Natsu as a Fire Dragon Slayer, would have his body-temperature plummet as a preparation to mate, making it more comfortable for their partner. His body was changing and a lot of different hormones were running wild at the same time, which is why he was sick. His body was not used to what was going on, and was overreacting to the changes. If not watched, his temperature could plummet too low, which could be dangerous.

"You think Natsu is dating anyone?" Gray asked, sounding a bit nervous; as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"He's not." Wendy said. "If he was they would be here, as just being near them would help him. Unfortunately, Carriers have a really hard time finding Mates because their instincts are more complicated than normal Dragon Slayers."

"Carriers **(AN)**?" Gray asked confused.

Wendy looked a bit sad. "You've heard of the war between Dragons and Humans." She said. "The war started because humans were hunting dragons; they found their nest-sites and targeted females and hatchlings. To prevent extinction, dragons took in use a special type of magic that would hide the child-bearers. The spell would allow some males to become hermaphrodites during the First Heat, though they can be identified by other dragons long before that time. Carriers were indistinguishable from males, with the exception of their inner organs, so they were hidden from the humans; it's the reason dragons were able to survive for so long. We Dragon Slayers are also affected by this magic."

"It still doesn't explain why it harder for them than other dragons." Gray pointed out.

"A Carrier has both the male and female sets of instincts." Wendy explained. "This means they have a much longer list of _needs_ that their Mate has to be able to handle. Most of the time, a Carrier chooses to have two mates, one of each gender, because it's easier than finding a single mate capable of handling everything. Carriers are also more prone to losing control over their instincts, because they're more aggressive, especially while Unmated, so having two mates is on some ways safer, and brings more comfort."

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Chapter ? – Natsu meets Harry_**

Harry was scared. Sirius' son would be here any minute, and Harry knew there was nothing he could say or do to make up for taking his father away from him. When the door opened, Harry instantly stood and swallowed when she saw the muscles on the boy's bare arms. The boy saw him and walked straight towards him. Nobody knew what to expect, and Harry lifted his arms defensively out of habit.

"I…" Harry stuttered out, fully expecting a punch to the face or something.

He was shocked when, instead of a punch, he was pulled into a hug.

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault." Natsu said.

Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped him; he had expected yelling, not this. "How would _you_ know?" He sobbed in disbelief.

Natsu pulled a way a bit, so he could see Harry's face. He cradled Harry's head in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Natsu then looked Harry right in the eyes. "Because I can't think of any better way to die than giving your life to protect someone you love." Natsu said seriously. "And if I could chose how I were to die; I would chose to go the exact same way my father did. Sure, I never got to know him, but knowing how he died tells me my father was a man I'd be proud of."

"It was still my fault." Harry cried. "If I hadn't run into that trap like an idiot… or if I'd just opened that stupid package…Sirius wouldn't be dead; and you'd still have your dad."

"Harry." Natsu said bending down to his level. "That doesn't matter. Not to me. _Everyone_ makes mistakes; it's just that some people screw up worse than others. And focusing on 'Could've, Should've, Would've's will only drive you crazy, and I don't think you understand what you truly did that day."

Harry looked at him confused.

Natsu smiled at him. "The moment you thought my father was in danger; your first instinct was to get to him." He said. "You were willing to break God-knows how many rules, travel I-don't-know how many miles, break into a _government-building_, and face God-knows how many experienced murderers; just to save my father. I don't care that it was a trap; because those actions tell me that you loved my father. And I can't tell you _how_ much it means to me, to know that despite being labeled a murderer and escaped convict, and despite _all_ the people who wanted him _dead_; my father had _someone_ who loved _him_ just as much as he loved _them_."

Harry began to cry as Natsu continued.

"My father had a choice that day." He said. "He could've stayed were he was, not knowing if his loved one was going to come back alive, and not doing anything to protect that person whom he claimed to love like a son, but that's not the kind of person he was. My father made the choice to protect you; he chose to put himself at risk despite the warrant on his head, and despite the risk of getting killed. And, as far as I'm concerned; he did the right thing."

Natsu straightened and pulled Harry into another hug. Natsu also noticed that Harry wasn't the only one crying. Remus had tears running down his face, while Hermione and McGonagall were desperately trying to dry their eyes with handkerchiefs. Even Dumbledore had glistening tears in his eyes, and Hagrid blew his nose so loud he sounded like an elephant.

"Tha' was so _beautiful_!" The half-giant sobbed out and started wailing.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

_This is a really old idea that never really went anywhere. I've been playing around with the whole 'Carrier'-thing for a while, but I've never been comfortable actually making a story around it because I found it too embarrassing._

_That being said, I had nothing else to upload this month, so I was looking around and found this old thing, and figured I'd see how people reacted to it._


	6. Chapter 6 - Lilith

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Lilith_**

_An early version prolog that wasn't included in the published version_

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**

**_Prolog_**

"Go with blond."

Luna's words were repeating clearly in her mind as she starred at her reflection in the cup of tea that she had been given. Just hours ago she had been a boy by the name of Harry James Potter, but gone was the once short, black, rat's nest of hair and the emerald-green eyes with poor eyesight; in their stead, was now a girl with long, pale-silver hair that was almost white, and blood-red eyes with inhumanly perfect eyesight. She was wrapped from head to toe in warm blankets, having been found outside on a black, rainy day, with only the clothes on her back, and crying. She had been sitting in an alley, with no shelter from the rain, when a man had approached her with an umbrella and a bag of groceries. He was quite tall, and handsome, with the most stunning blue yes she had ever seen, but, what had caught her eye the most was the long, _blond_ hair and the kind smile. He had reached out to her, offering her a roof over her head, and she had remembered Luna's words. Now, she sat in his living room, starring at her cup of tea, while glancing at the man every once in a while, as he cooked. At the time, she hadn't understood what Luna had meant, having come out of the blue and seemingly without context; 'Harry' had been going to Gringotts, not a hair salon.

Then, her entire word had come crashing down.

All 'Harry' had wanted was to get 'his' affairs in order, knowing that, at any moment forward, 'he' could be the next cooling corpse on the ground, especially seeing as he would be facing a _dragon_ in just a week. 'He' hadn't expected to arrive at Gringotts Bank to find that a Will had already been filed on 'his' behalf, without 'his' knowledge or consent. Nor did 'he' expect to be the cause of the complete chaos that followed inside the bank, and within the Goblin Nation. 'His' vaultmanager was executed for theft, taking bribes, not following Bank Procedure, accessory to an attempt of Line Theft, falsifying documents, and a bunch of other crimes and discrepancies towards a member of an Ancient and Noble Wizard Clan, which was also a valuable, long-term client of the bank.

It had all started when 'Harry' mentioned how Neville had informed 'him' of the Standard Procedure the bank had in regards to making Last Wills and Testaments, and asked how a Will could be filed on 'his' behalf without those procedures being performed. The goblin, though remaining calm, had obviously been furious, and told 'Harry' that 'his' Magical Guardian had provided Medical Documents from a Goblin Healer in order to forgo the main procedure. 'Harry' had frowned with growing dread and suspicion, and bluntly told the goblin that he did not remember being examined by anyone other than Madam Pomfrey, the School Nurse, let alone a goblin, then 'he' had asked who his so-called Magical Guardian was, as this was the first time 'he' had ever heard the term.

The goblin had flown out of his chair in rage, thrown open the door to the office they were in and shouted in his native tong. After that, things get blurry. The utter chaos and confusion following a thorough interrogation by the Higher Ranking goblins, and a thorough examination of a Goblin Healer, as well as going through all the procedures 'he' had thought 'he' had prepared for, had thrown 'him' into shock. The revelations were life-changing, and, after 12 hours at the bank, 'Harry' was now Lilith, and wanted nothing more than to disappear. She didn't even remember Apparating, something she must have done as she was currently in some Asian country, she still wasn't sure which, but, somehow, she could now speak and understand the language. She honestly hadn't noticed until she looked up at the TV and realized that the Local News Station was most certainly not British.

She looked back at the man whom Luna obviously trusted enough to tell her to go with. She could feel the darkness and the pure power rolling off of him, but, at the same time, she didn't feel any magic. He felt human, but, at the same time, not. He had introduced himself as Frank Lee, the Chairman of a local High School. She blushed in embarrassment as she remembered the state he had found her in, and the things she had told him in her hysteria. If he didn't already know of the wizard world, she must have sounded like a complete lunatic. He had told her that he had some friends that could help her, but, now, she feared that she might just be sent off for psychiatric evaluation or something. She shook her head, Luna would've never told 'Harry' to go with him, if that was the case. 'Harry' had only met Luna after Ron and Hermione had abandoned 'him' after 'his' name came out of that stupid Goblet, but, it was also because of her that Neville had learned that 'Harry' had never received any of the training he should've as a future Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, something the boy had just assumed 'Harry' had, and 'Harry', now Lilith, trusted Luna for what she had done for her.

"Are you feeling better?" She was asked as the house-owner set a few different dished on the table in front of her.

"I- yes." She stuttered a bit.

"I'm glad." The man said with a warm smile.

They ate in silence for a bit, though Lilith soon had to ask for a fork because she couldn't get a hang on the chopsticks. She also wrinkled her nose a bit at the unfamiliar tastes that she couldn't quite tell if she liked or not.

"Is it not to your liking?" The house-owner asked worried. "I can make something else."

Lilith shook her head. "No, it's not that; it's just…" She started. "I've… never had any kind of Asian food before, so… I'm just not used to it."

"I see." Mr. Lee said looking at her curiously. A lot of Asian food had become popular in the west, so it was a bit strange to meet someone who had never had any.

Lilith shied away from the look. "It's complicated." She said. "My relatives would have take-out on the weekends, but I was never allowed to have any, and I always kept to the food I knew while at school."

Mr. Lee frowned as he remembered the hysterical rambling he had been told earlier. He had unscrambled and puzzled together enough to know who he was dealing with, and what had upset the girl so much; he had enough information about the wizard world to figure that out, but he had also puzzled together enough to send his paternal instincts into a frenzy, and he could feel his darkness raging under his skin, demanding bloodshed.

"You said you were fighting a dragon in a few days." He asked changing the subject.

The girl instantly sagged in her seat. "Yeah." She said in a hopeless tone that made him want to hug her. "Someone wants me dead again, and had my name entered into the Tri-wizard Tournament. My so-called Magical Guardian, whom I had no idea I had until today, did nothing to get me out, despite being the Headmaster of my school, the Head of the Wizengamot and a member of the ICW. I want him out of my life, but I'd need to choose a new Guardian for that and I have no idea who to trust."

Mr. Lee nodded. "I called a lawyer-friend of mine earlier, I'm sure he can help you." He said. "His name is Rhee Ki-han; he's a Squib and former student of mine."

Lilith starred at him in shock then, slowly, she relaxed and smiled "Thank you." She said, holding back a sob of relief.

**000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000**


End file.
